DRUNK?
by alriana tan
Summary: Orang yang mabuk selalu berkata jujur 'kan?/oneshoot


Drunk by me

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning : tidak untuk dikonsumsi anak-anak karena fic ini mengandung adegan dewasa/jorok(?)/ canon/pwp (males nge-plot) *dibejek**

**Mau kopas? Ya sanah, tapi aku selonjorin dulu sinih wajahnya./enak aja kopas-kopas.**

**nggak boleh!**

.

.

* * *

Always SasuSaku

* * *

.

"Kau mabuk Sakura, kau memang gadis yang susah diatur."

Aku menatap sebal gadis yang baru saja aku bopong dari kedai pinggiran desa, modal bohongnya sih mau makan malam bersama Ino, setelah kucari tahu-tahu sedang minum Sake bersama gadis pirang itu. Aku membawa Sakura yang sudah setengah sadar, sedangkan membiarkan Yamanaka itu disana, biarlah, urusan Sai nanti.

Begitu diletakan diatas ranjang, gadis itu langsung menggelinding kesana kemari hingga sprei menjadi kusut. Menghela nafas bosan, akhirnya aku merebahkan diri disamping Sakura, menahan pergerakan gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun apa sih, aku mau terbang, sana minggir!" Sakura berusaha mendorong, yang tentu saja tidak membuatku bergeming sedikit pun.

Orang yang sedang mabuk selalu jujur, aku menyeringai ketika mendapatkan sebuah ide. Tanya jawab, huh?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Kekasihmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura tertawa tidak jelas, ck! Sinting. Yah tapi jawabannya membuatku senang juga.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu minum?"

"Ino bilang itu jamu, Sasuke-kunnn, katanya pelepas stessss!" awas kau Yamanaka!

"Memangnya kau stres kenapa hm"

"Gara-gara belum dilamar Sasuke-kun!"

Aku kaget. Sakura membulak balikan badannya berulang kali dengan gerakan lucu.

"... dilamar?"

"Iya Sasuke-kun, aku belum dilamar, padahal Ino sudah dilamar Sai bulan kemarin."

Masih dengan wajah memerah khas pemabuk, wajah gadis itu berubah sendu.

"hahaha aku bohong kok..." aku berdecak sebal sedangkan gadis itu membulak balikan badannya sambil tertawa kencang.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berguling keatas tubuhku, membuatku tersentak kaget ketika Sakura duduk ditas pinggulku, kemudian menurunkan resleting bajunya, memperlihatkan dada Sakura yang masih ditutupi oleh bra hitam, kontras dengan kulit seputih porselen miliknya.

"Sakura, kau mau apa?" aku hendak beranjak sebelum gadis itu tiba-tiba menyusup kesamping leherku. "Sasuke-kun tidak mau ini?" aku memejamkan mata ketika gadis itu menjilati leherku. "Berhenti sebelum kau menyesal, Haruno Sakura." Bukan malah berhenti, justru gadis itu menggoyangkang pinggulnya, membuat pangkal pahaku yang sudah menganggur satu bulan mulai tegang.

"Kau akan menyesal."

Secepat kilat aku merubah posisi kami, menaruh kedua sikuku disisi kepala Sakura, memandang tajam kearah gadis yang menatapku dengan tatapan sayu.

"Sentuh aku Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu."

Aku menyeringai, nah Sakura, bersiaplah tidak tidur.

Pertama kulimat bibirnya perlahan, ia membalasku dengan lumatan kasar. Dasar mabuk!

Dengan beraninya Sakura melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnku, membelit lidahku kemudian menghisapnya seperti kehausan. Sepertinya mabuk membuat sisi liarnya kelihatan, ah, dasar Sakura, biasanya dia belgak menolak ketika kuserang walaupun akhirnya berteriak minta lebih. Sekarang malah mau main nakal duluan heh?

Kubiarkan Sakura menghisapi lidahku, tangannya pun sekarang sukah berada diatas dadaku, mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piamaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau telanjang duluan." Aku meniup telinganya, memberinya rangsangan lain, ia mengangguk lemah, kemudian kubiarkan ia turun dari tempat tidurku.

Sakura berdiri sambil membuka bajunya, tatapannya matanya sayu, menggodaku untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan malam ini.

Branya sudah tanggal, menyisakan payudara yang menggantung bebas minta diremas. Aku duduk dengan kaki menjuntai melewati ranjang, memperhatikan Sakura yang membungkuk ketika melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, aku menelan ludah, melihat Sakura yang sudah telanjang bulat. Berat badannya sepertinya naik? Ia kah?

Sakura berjalan kearahnku, membuatku menelan ludah ketika payudaranya berada diatas kepalaku, tiba-tiba dia berjongkok, masih dengan tatapan sayu dia menurunkan sedikit celana tidurku.

"Aku ingin menghisap Sasuke-kun."

Aku nayris terbelalak sebelum sadar bahwa gadis ini masih mabuk. Sakura yang kukenal lebih suka pasrah dari pada memulai duluan. Sepertinya mabuk membuatnya liar.

Aku membiarkannya ketika ia mulai memasukan kejantananku kedalam mulut kecilnya. Ugh, panas sekali. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana dia akan melakukan ini, selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukannya lantaran malu.

Aku menggeram nikmat ketika Sakura mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya, ia menghisapku sepeti kehausan. Aku menaruh sebelah tanganku keatas kepalanya, membuatnya mendongak, menatapku dengan lidah yang menjilat pelan lubang kejantannanku, membuatku lagi-lagi menggeram lirih. Masih dengan mata yang saling bertatapan, Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengocok kejantananku.

"Sakurah.."

Sakura mempercepat kocokan juga hisapannya. Membuatku mendongak sambil mendorong kepala gadis itu hingga membuat bibir tipisnya kembali mengulum milikku. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

Dia sangat lihai!

Sakura menelannya sampai habis, bahkan menjilati kejantananku hingga bersih. Secepat kilat aku menjatukan tubuhnya keatas ranjang.

Menciuminya dengan gerakan kasar yang dibalas dengan lenguhan pelan dari Sakura, tanganku tidak tinggal diam. Dua jari langsung aku masukkan kedalam lorongnya, dia sudah basah tanpa kusentuh?

"O-Oughh... Sasuke-kun.. ahh.."

Kepalanya tergeletak pasrah, ia mendesah hebat ketika ciuman kami putus diiringi gerakan jariku pada lubang segamanya yang semakin cepat. Membuat lubang yang sudah lama tak kusentuh semakin basah.

Aku menghisap putingnya dengan gerakan lembut, Sakura semakin mendesah. Tangannya menggapai kejantananku kemudian mengelusnya pelan. Hisapannku terus turun hingga klorisnya.

"OUGHHH...SASUKE..A-AHH... A-AH... ANGHHHHHH..."

Sakura klimaks seketika ketika aku menghisap kencang klorist tanpa menurunkan kecepatan jariku, bukannya berhenti aku malah terus menghisap dan menjilati klorisnya, mempercepat kocokanku hingga membuatnya menjerit tak karuan.

"Jangan—ah,Sakuke-kun.. ohh—aku akan, angh—ahhhhhhh..."

Jangan? Jangan apanya? dasar munafik.

"ohhh... sasukeeeeee-kunnnnnn—Ah!"

...

Sakura mengalami multi klimaks, tubuhnya melengkung, sebelah tangannya menahan kepalaku, aku menggerakan pelan jariku agar ia menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya yang paling hebat. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, dan ah... wajahnya benar-benar keenakan.

"Itu hukuman membuatku keluar." Aku menjilati lehernya, memberikan bercak bersamaan dengan kejantannanku yang mulai memasukinya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Ahh... Sasuke-kun, kau t-terlalu besar—ahh.." Sakura, jangan mengotori pendengaranku atau kau tidak bisa berjalan besok!

"Ah... Lebih cepat—ouhh..."

"Kau sempit sekali Sakura."

Entah dengan ramuan apa, tapi lubang Sakura benar-benar sempit seperti pertama kali aku menggagahinya. Membuatku lepas kendali.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun.. ahhh.. uhhh... lebih dalam.. ah—iyahh.."

"Kau menjepiku Sakura."

Sakura menggerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakanku yang kasar, aku tahu Sakura kuat, namun baru kali ini ia terlihat begitu membutuhkan kepuasan dariku, membuatku birahiku semaki terbakar. Sekitar lima belas menit posisi dan gerakan kami sama-sama bruta;

Lorongnya kembali berkedut, menjepit hingga membuatku mendongak.

"Aku..ah—aku hampir.. ahhhhhhhh—ough Sasukeh!"

Sakura kembali klimaks, aku segera mencabut batangku, mebalikan posisinya menjadi menungging kemudian menancapkan miliku ketika pelepasannya sudah berlalu, membuat Sakura mendesah keras sembari mendongak keatas.

Mulanya aku menggenjot dengan tempo perlahan, membuatnya melenguh pelan.

"Sasuke-kun ahh..kau ker-keras.."

Astaga Sakura, kata-katamu kotor dan membakar gairahku! Kau benar-benar tidak akan kuampuni.

Aku mengkup kedua payudaranya yang berukuran sedang, meremasnya dengan gemas, kepalaku menunduk hingga sejajar dengan tengkuknya.

"ah.. Sasuke-kun... lebih cep-cepat,ough—"

Tubuh Sakura terguncang keras. Aku menggerakan pinggulku dengan kasar, kedua tangnku meremasnya, membalas remasan lubangnya pada kejantananku. Aku menatap tengkuknya disela-sela kenikmatan hebat yang sedang diraih kesejantananku, Suigetsu pernah bilang bahwa salah satu titik sensitif perempuan ada pada tenguknya.

"AHHH—SASUKE-KUN..OUHH.."

Oyeah, Sakura semakin belingsatan ketika aku menjilat kasar tengkuknya, kepalanya mendongak ketas sembari mendesahkan namaku berulang kali. Lubangnya yang benar-benar licin dan semput berkedut hebat, seperti akan menghisap miliku seutuhnya.

Aku mendesah tertahan, kulampiaskan kenikamatannku dengan menyerangnya semakin ganas ditiga titik sekaligus.

Aku memilin puting kerasnya dengan gerakan kasar, sodokanku pun sudah sangat tidak manusiawi, ditambah dengan hisapan keras pada titik paling sensitif tengkuknya. Sakura menggila. Dia mendesah seperti orang kesetanan, tubuhnya terguncang.

"S-sedikit lagi...ahhh... Sasuke-kun ohhh... Sasuke-kunnn.. sah—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Desahan sakura lebih panjang daripada ketika kuhisap klorisnya, tubunya bergetar hebat, lubangnya semakin becek, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti, senjataku benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan menguasai Sakura yang seperti masih perawan. Miliknya mengetat, licin, basah, dan terus berkedut-kedut hebat.

"Kau..engh.." nafasku mulai tidak beraturan, aku mempercepat sodokanku menuju klimaks.

"Sasuke-kun... ah.. kau...oughh—berhenti, aku... akuhh... Ahhhhhhh...ahhhhhh...hyaaaaaahhhhh.."

"Sakurah! Enghh!"

Kami klimaks bersamaan, aku menembakan semua benihku kelubang terdalam Sakura.

aku melepas kejantananku, dapat kulihat cairan kami bersatu, meleleh dari kewanitaan Sakura, melumuri kejantananku, bankan banyak yeng menetes sampai sprei.

Sakura ambruk, sementara aku menyandarkan tubuhnku pada kepala ranjang. Memejamkan mataku, mengatur nafasku yang belum beraturan.

Sebenarnya milikku masih butuh minimal sekali kagi dipuaskan, tapi mengingat sudah berkali-kali Sakura klimaks membuatku tidak tega. Dia bahkan mengalami _multiorgansme _sebanyak dua kali, pasti dia.. "Engh!"

Mataku terbuka lebar ketika merasakan sesuatu menghimpit senjataku. Sakura disana, duduk diatas pinggulku dengan kewanitaan yang sedang menelan milikku. "Sasuke-kun lagi.." Dia melenguh pelan ketika mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya, aku menyeringai nakal, membiarkan kedua lengannya memeluk leherku, sedangkan kewanitaannya sedang menghimpitku habis-habisan. Kami sama-sama melenguh pelan, gerakan Sakura lambat, membuat kejantananku kegelian merasakan jepitannya.

Aku mencoba menggerakan pinggulku, namun tidak bisa seleluasa ketika aku menyodoknya dari belakang. Dengan gerakan cepak aku menggendong Sakura. Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar tertahan lenganku dengan segama kami yang masih menyatu. Aku berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Aku tahu dia lelah, aku juga tahu bahwa miliknya masih butuh dipuaskan. Ah, jadi selama ini dia menikmatinya meskipun menggerutu ketika aku membuatnya terjaga beberapa ronde.

"kita teruskan disini, sayang.." aku menyodoknya tanpa ampun dibawah cucuran shower dengan posisi berdiri.

Sakura mendesah, bahkan menjerit, ia mengangkang total, dada kami saling berhimpitan, gerakanku semakin kencang ketika dengan beraninya Sakura menghisap leherku. Aku mendorong pinggulku hingga batasnya, kemudian berhenti ketika Sakura menatap sayu kepadaku. Aku menikmati wajahnya, dia benar-benar pasrah, malah seperti minta dikuasai tanpa henti.

"S-sasuke-kun kenapa berhen—OOOOHHHH!"

Sakura merapatkan kepalanya kedinding ketika aku menyodoknya keras sembari menghisap lehernya. Dia benar-benar panas dan rapat.

"Ohhh...lebih kencang...ahhhh-lebih dalam lagi Sasuke-ahhhhh...lebih kerass.. ohhhh.. yah, aku.. akuhh... ahhhhhhhhhh... Sasuke-kunn..ahhhhh...ahhhhh.."

"Sakura.. shit! ahh..."

Aku menghimpitnya kedinding dengan keras, menembakkan sariku sekuat tenaga sementara Sakura kembali organsme dengan hebatnya, membasahi kejantanan yang sudah sebulan tidak dipuaskan.

Aku menatap mata Sakura, kami sama-sama melenguh mesra ketika aku menggerakan miliku perlahan, menimati sisa-sika pelepasan kita berdua.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya Sensual, matanya menyipit sebelum terpejam perlahan-lahan. Aku tersenyum tulus, mengecup dahinya. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Sasuke-kun?"

"...hn?"

"Aku sudah telat tiga bulan."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, kebahagiaan meledak keras dalam dadaku, tunggu... tiga bulan?

Au menatap tepat pada matanya, begitu jernih, begitu tulus, aku tahu gadis ini bisa melakukan apa saja untukku. Dadaku merasa sesak, gadis malang ini rela memberikan apa saja untuk kebahagiaanku. Apa saja yang aku butuhkan, apa saja yang aku mau.

"Kau merahasiakannya dariku? Meminum sake? Melakukan seks gila bersamaku? Kau—"

"Sungguh... aku tidak ingin menjadi beban Sasuke-kun, aku mendengar percakapan kau dan Sai dua bulan yang lalu setelah Sai melamar Ino, kau bilang—kau, kau belum siap jika harus berkeluarga seperti Sai dan Ino, kau masih mudah, ada banyak hal yang ingin kau raih sebelum kehadiran istri dan seorang anak membebanimu, sungguh aku.."

Aku seperti dipukul berulang kali ketika mendengar penuturannya, Sakura.. dia menangis sambil tersenyum. Aku yakin kesadarannya belum kembali.

"... aku tidak akan membuat Sasuke-kun repot, m-maaf aku belum bisa menggugurkan kandunganku, aku janji Sasuke-kun, aku janji akan melakukan hal lain untuk menggugurkannya, hiks... maafkan aku—aku, aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang b-baik, aku... hanya tidak tega... maksudku, in-ini anakku jadi—"

"—anak kita, Sakura... anakku, dan anakmu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia sekali. Sangat bahagia, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu, yang kukatakan pada Sai adalah bohong, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kehilangan masa mudamu hanya karena aku. Kau sudah kehilangan separuh kebahagiaanmu dulu, sekarang tolong percayalah bahwa disini aku menyesal, aku benar-benar ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu."

Sakura menangis sambil memelukku.

Aku tidak pernah perduli kepada orang lain selain keluargaku, kamudian Sakura hadir, menyerahkan hidupnya untuk orang sepertiku.

Asal kau tahu sakura, aku bahkan rela memberika nyawaku untuk wanita setulus dirimu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi bernafsu sekali? Kau ingin ya?"

Sakura memukul dadaku pelan.

"Aku ngidam tau,hiks."

"Hn? Memangnya anak kita ingin apa saja?"

"Dia ingin selalu dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, dia juga yang minta sake hahahaha."

Ah, dasar wanita mabuk.

* * *

**Apakah ini yang namanya pwp? Eng? Ah, aku nggak tau sih ini hot apa enggak ._.)**

**Namanya juga newbie, pertama aku main di FFN itu... emm... kapan ya? Belum lama sih, terus tau-tau pingin nulis ini aja.**

**Kalau Cuma mau ngomong fic ini jorok banget, gausah dikotak review, nih semua orang juga tau xD kan udah disebutin diatas kalo fic ini joyokkss. Wks. Oiya, aku ngefans banget sama Rating M yang dibuat kak MORENA sama KIRA DESUKE, plot mereka mak nyooos banget. Yah dulu aku ripiu paling pake anonim yang namanya gaje-gaje, dan ganti-ganti, maklum lah kan dulu belum bisa bikin akun. Hiks ini akun baru. Untuk kak mo dan kak kira, mungkin kalian gak bakal baca fic kacangan dari newbie emperan toko kaya aku, belum tentu juga sih ini fic ada yang baca ato review uu)/ maaf ya kakak-kakak kalau misal nggak suka namanya aku sebut. Aku gini karna saking ngefansnya sama kalian :')**

**Oke sekian dari aku. Sama kenal penghuni rating M. *ngilang**


End file.
